Supernova
by pipersam
Summary: On se situe après le retour d’Atlantis de Sam après la fin de SGA . Celle-ci est donc Colonel et attend son affectation sur le Général Hammond. Une mission à laquelle elle ne peut assister va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Missing

_On se situe après le retour d'Atlantis de Sam (après la fin de SGA). Celle-ci est donc Colonel et attend son affectation sur le Général Hammond._

_J'aurai préféré les avoir plus jeune mais j'ai besoin d'une Sam colonel alors tant pis on fera avec. J'espère que cela va vous plaire tout de même._

_Un grand merci à Ellana-San d'avoir la patience de me corriger ;D_

_

* * *

  
_

« Activation de la Porte des étoiles.»

La voix de Walter retentissait dans les couloirs du SGC. Dans la salle de commande, le général Landry attendait l'identification d'une de ses équipes. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, Hank s'approcha du micro.

« Hank ? Tu me reçois ? »

« 5 sur 5 Jack, comment cela se passe là bas ? »

« Au top, ça manque de présence féminine mais … »

Le général du SGC entendit une voix derrière Jack, Vala semblait faussement offusquée. Hank ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci pour moi général…je suis vexée… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes accrochée à Daniel toute la journée. Il ne peut presque pas faire un pas sans vous… »

Un raclement de gorge résonna, signe que Daniel était plus ou moins d'accord avec son ami. La présence de Vala avait parfois beau l'agacer, paradoxalement lorsqu'elle n'était pas là elle lui manquait.

« Si vous voulez général, je peux m'occuper un peu plus de vous mais….Sam est mon amie et… »

Hank décida soudain qu'il était temps de revenir au sujet.

« Comment se passe les négociations ? »

« Je m'ennuie à mourir Hank !! Je reste à côté de Daniel toute la journée depuis une semaine à les regarder parler !! »

« Je confirme !! »

« Ne râlez pas vous deux, vous avez refusé d'accompagner Mitchell et Teal'c lorsqu'ils sont allés visiter les installations géothermique. » Répondit Daniel qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus des frasques de Jack et Vala.

« Je n'y comprend rien ! Et Carter est beaucoup mieux en scientifique passionnée. »

Vala gloussa et Hank sourit de nouveau.

«Votre retour est toujours prévu pour demain ? »

« Affirmatif, une semaine c'est le grand max ! Le gouverneur pense pouvoir signer rapidement. La prochaine fois tu t'y colles Hank. Sauf s'il y a des cocotiers et du sable blanc. »

« C'est noté… mais c'est toi qu'ils voulaient Jack…il faut savoir faire des sacrifices de temps à autres… »

« Mmmm. Comment se passe l'installation d'Atlantis ? » Grogna le général se trouvant de l'autre côté de la galaxie.

« Le colonel Carter devrait rentrer d'ici quelques heures. »

« Tant mieux.... On se voit demain Hank. Prépare les colliers de fleurs.»

Jack ne laissa pas son ami renchérir et coupa la communication. Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Alors que SG-1 et Jack se trouvaient sur une planète aux ressources inestimables pour la Terre. Sam avait été sollicitée par Woolsey afin d'aider Atlantis. Ils devaient en effet se mettre en orbite derrière la lune. Le colonel aurait d'ailleurs préféré accompagner son ancienne équipe et ainsi étudier les incroyables installations de la planète qui serait bientôt leur nouvelle alliée. Outre leurs plantes aux capacités analgésiques et curatives impressionnantes. Ils puisaient l'énergie du centre de leur terre afin de faire vivre tous les habitants. Ainsi pas de pollution liée aux énergies alternatives comme sur la Tau'ri. Ils vivaient d'ailleurs un peu comme les Noxs, en parfait harmonie avec la nature mais doté d'une technologie incomparable.

Une fois de retour au SGC, Hank mit rapidement Sam au courant des récents évènements. C'est elle qui devrait les accueillir lors de leur retour. En effet, ils devaient quitter la planète au Zénith de leur soleil. Sur Terre, 2 heures du matin aurai sonné.

Plus de douze heures plus tard, comme prévu Sam attendait l'activation de la Porte. Walter Harriman de garde ce soir là était également présent. Deux heures retentirent et la porte resta immobile. Il était rare que SG1 soit en retard mais Jack se trouvait avec eux. Si bien qu'elle ne s'en alarma pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, SG1 n'était toujours pas rentrée. La jeune femme sentant l'inquiétude la gagner demanda au sergent chef de contacter la planète Hilop.

Les 6 premiers chevrons s'activèrent. Et enfin, alors que le 7e était sur le point d'être verrouillé, il refusa de s'enclencher et la Porte resta close. Sam prit rapidement la place du sergent et recomposa les coordonnées avant de lancer un diagnostic complet. La Porte ne pouvait pas avoir de problème, elle l'avait vérifiée elle-même peu de temps auparavant. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, le colonel composa les coordonnées du site Alpha. Et lorsque le colonel chargé de diriger la base leur répondit, elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait hélas que les explications n'étaient pas rassurantes et les solutions peu nombreuses.

« Walter continuez de les contacter… Je vais réveiller le général. »

Elle se rendit en salle de briefing et appela les quartiers de Landry. Il arriva moins de 10 minutes plus tard et le colonel lui expliqua.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui a pu se passer. Mais compte tenu de l'activité géothermique de la planète… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais son visage pourtant impassible la trahissait.

« … la Porte est visiblement inaccessible… et…Colonel combien de temps pour atteindre P3Y-458 avec le Hammond ? » Reprit Hank le visage aussi fermé que son second.

Sam soupira, la planète était aux tréfonds de la galaxie et le nouveau vaisseau de la flotte n'était pas tout à fait prêt.

« S'il était totalement terminé, 2 semaines….mais dans l'état actuel il nous faudrait 1 mois… »

Walter arriva alors, plus qu'inquiet.

« Impossible de contacter SG1 mon général…la Porte a….un….problème. »

« Merci sergent. »

Sam reprit, le regard rivé sur le technicien quittant la pièce.

« Le Dédale pourrait ...»

« Combien de temps avec un jumper depuis la Porte la plus proche ? »

Il ne pouvait pas autoriser le déplacement du Dédale, en effet depuis le retour du vaisseau des anciens celui-ci était chargé de la surveillance d'une attaque Wraith. Et l'Odyssée n'était toujours pas rentré depuis son départ pour aider l'Apollo.

« 4 jours général. »

« Contactons Woolsey, il nous en doit une après tout. »

Tous deux se levèrent et rejoignirent rapidement la salle de commande.

Sam appela Atlantis, Hank se rapprocha du micro et expliqua la situation au nouveau chef du vaisseau ancien.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude général mais Atlantis n'est pas tout à fait installée et je ne peux me séparer de mon équipe… »

« J'irai ! » Coupa soudain Sheppard.

Ronon et Teyla se proposèrent également. McKay était sur le point de le faire lorsque Woolsey finit par autoriser la mission de sauvetage mais sans le scientifique.

« Très bien, merci Mr Woolsey. Je serai sur Atlantis dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Le colonel coupa la communication et quitta la pièce afin de se préparer. Hank attendrait le départ de son second en salle de commande et après tout avec SG-1 tout était possible.

Sam se rendit rapidement dans les vestiaires puis à l'armurerie et enfin prépara un sac pour les jours à venir. La jeune femme se concentrait sur les différentes étapes à franchir. Elle pouvait ainsi faire taire cette petite voix qui lui hurlait que quelque chose se tramait. Il n'était pas rare que SG-1 se retrouve dans des situations insensées et désespérées. Chaque fois pourtant ils s'en étaient sorti quasiment indemnes. Cette fois, elle avait l'atroce sensation que cela serait différent. Et l'attente n'allait rien arranger, la jeune femme aurait tout le loisir de penser aux différentes explications quant à la disparition de ses amis.

Une fois prête, Samantha se rendit dans le labo de Daniel afin de récupérer toutes les recherches de son ami sur Hilop et ses conditions géothermique et politique. Elle devait à tout prix garder son esprit focalisé sur quelque chose afin de ne pas penser au pire dénouement pour Jack et SG-1.

Le colonel rejoignit enfin la Porte tout en se persuadant que la boule d'angoisse au creux de son estomac d'existait pas, qu'ils allaient les retrouver et que l'explication serait des plus logiques. Elle aurait tout le loisir de se traiter d'idiote lorsqu'ils seraient sains et saufs. Hélas elle savait qu'en général, les évènements les concernant ne se déroulaient jamais dans les meilleures conditions.

Elle franchit la porte pour rejoindre Atlantis après les recommandations d'usage de Landry. De l'autre côté son ancienne équipe l'attendait ainsi que Woolsey qui à son tour leur souhaita bonne chance.


	2. I'll try everything to rescue you

Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'atmosphère de P6Y-345 et entraient en hyper espace. Ronon et John se trouvaient dans les fauteuils avant. Teyla et Sam étaient restées à l'arrière de l'appareil. Un silence lourd de sens pesait dans l'habitacle et le colonel restait désespérément plongée dans les notes de Daniel. Ils avaient 4 jours à tuer dans un espace plus que réduit, les conditions idéales n'étaient pas réunies.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam referma le dossier, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle avait appris par cœur les notes de son ami et ses doutes étaient rapidement devenus des confirmations.

Teyla inquiète pour celle qui était devenue une amie, se manifesta enfin.

« Nous allons les retrouver Colonel. John m'a parlé de la capacité de votre équipe à se sortir de situations désespérées. »

Sam finit par sourire à la jeune femme.

« Je l'espère Teyla…réellement mais… »

Pour la première fois, l'ancienne équipe du Colonel se rendit compte de son pessimisme légendaire. Elle avait réussi à la réprimer pendant son séjour sur Atlantis, en tant que dirigeante elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais à présent tout était différent. Sam chercha soudain un moyen de détourner la conversation, garder son esprit occupé était son seul objectif du moment.

« Comment se porte votre fils ? »

L'extra-terrestre sourit et se mit à parler du petit garçon. Il se portait comme un charme et grandissait de jour en jour. Puis ils se mirent à parler d'Atlantis et de McKay qui ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens depuis leur mise en orbite derrière la lune. Le colonel avait pu d'ailleurs le constater lors de son bref séjour.

Trois jours plus tard, Sam n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus les installations rudimentaires du Jumper, les lingettes nettoyantes et les plats lyophilisés qu'elle pouvait à peine avaler. A plusieurs reprises, nausées et vertiges l'avaient contrainte à rester assise. Ne souhaitant pas alarmer son ancienne équipe, elle n'avait rien dit. Cela provenait probablement de son inquiétude et de l'enfermement. Elle dormait et mangeait peu et cela n'aidait certainement pas.

"Nous arrivons" Lança John avant de sortir de l'hyperespace.

Sam debout derrière le Lt. Colonel posa machinalement ses mains sur le dossier du siège devant-elle. Teyla se trouvait assise à côté de Sheppard. Ronon se trouvait derrière l'Athosienne.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à eux les bouleversa. Tout n'était que débris et les craintes de Sam furent confirmées. Hilop avait littéralement explosée tout comme les deux lunes qu'elle avait en orbite non loin. D'autres planètes avait dû subir le même sort compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

"Non de..."

Sheppard n'acheva pas sa phrase se rendant soudain compte que son ancien CO venait de perdre tous ses proches. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Chacun avait les yeux rivés avec horreur sur les débris interstellaires les entourant.

Sam porta sa main à sa bouche se rendant soudain compte qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis leur arrivée. L'air qu'elle s'autorisa à inspirer la rendit presque malade. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser. Ne pas craquer maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas. Une fois seule, elle pourrait laisser le chagrin et la souffrance l'envahir.

Elle ne sentit pas le vertige la gagner et ses jambes lui faire défaut. Ronon inquiet tout comme ses deux amis, attrapa délicatement son bras et l'entraîna à l'arrière de l'appareil. John et Teyla avaient également suivi.

Le colonel ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre la paroi de l'appareil pour aussitôt les rouvrir. Dans sa tête dansaient les visages de ses amis et celui de Jack s'imposa rapidement.

Ils avaient tous disparu et elle restait seule...et cette fois aucune chance qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient certainement rien vu venir. Les habitants d'Hilop étaient peut être plus évolués que les Terriens mais en ce qui concernait l'astrophysique ils étaient totalement ignorants. Et Sam avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Leur soleil avait probablement explosé entraînant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son ellipse. Elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt se dit-elle soudain. La chaleur soudain trop importante sur la planète, les habitants ne comprenant pas pourquoi. La couleur de leur ciel également. Hélas Sam n'avait pu consulter les notes de Daniel qu'une fois ses amis disparus. Elle aurait dû les accompagner, elle aurait du être avec eux....

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Teyla très inquiète.

"Colonel...Il y a une chance qu'ils aient pu quitter la planète..."

Sam secoua la tête luttant une fois de plus contre les larmes. Elle respirait rapidement par petites inspirations, elle allait être malade d'ici peu. Cela lui ressemblait si peu, elle était colonel de l'Air Force après tout. Elle se maudit lorsque le piètre déjeuner qu'elle avait fait remonta soudain. La jeune femme se leva vivement et attrapa le premier contenant plastique qu'elle pu trouver. Elle se haït soudain de se montrer si faible devant son ancienne équipe.

Elle sentit la main réconfortante de Teyla dans son dos, elle lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes qu'elle se refusa d'écouter. Elle se murait dans son silence et sa douleur. Ronon et John avaient préféré se tenir un peu à l'écart.

Sam se rassit enfin remerciant son amie lorsqu'elle lui proposa un peu d'eau. Reprenant ses esprits, le colonel demanda à son ancien second d'entrer immédiatement en hyperespace.

Il fallait, en effet, qu'ils repartent immédiatement. Avant d'être littéralement avalés par le trou noir qui n'avait pas tardé à se former peu après l'explosion.

John, semblant sortir de sa torpeur, regagna aussitôt son fauteuil. Trois secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en hyper espace de retour vers la Terre. Ronon avait pris place aux côtés de son ami laissant les deux femmes seules.

Le colonel ferma rapidement les yeux cherchant un sommeil qui elle le savait ne viendrait pas, ne viendrait plus. Elle avait déjà expérimenté les disparitions de Daniel, de Janet et de son père.

Celles de Jack avaient été les pires. Mais elle avait toujours une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, quelqu'un qui s'occupait d'elle. Aujourd'hui ils avaient tous disparu et personne ne serait là pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Jack....Les larmes coulèrent alors, trop contenues, trop douloureuses pour ne pas être versées. Teyla se leva et la laissa quelques minutes comprenant la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

Samantha pensa alors à Cassandra à qui elle devrait annoncer la mort de leurs amis et de celui qui avait été une figure paternelle depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle essuya ses larmes, inspira profondément et se leva rejoignant le poste de pilotage.

C'est elle qui finit par briser le silence.

"Merci." Fut tout se qu'elle put dire.

Ronon lui fit un petit signe de tête qui lui fit penser à Teal'c et son cœur se serra de nouveau. Teyla lui attrapa gentiment la main. John faussement concentré sur le tableau de bord parla soudain.

"Ils s'en sont sorti Colonel!"

Ces censées la réconforter ne l'aidèrent pourtant pas. Il était cependant si sûr de lui, certain que comme à ses habitudes SG-1 avait pu s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était presque déplacé compte tenu du grade et de la situation de Sam. Elle sourit tristement, cherchant de toutes ses forces à se raccrocher à cette idée. Elle en fut hélas bien incapable.

"John...c'est impossible cette fois...leur soleil s'est transformé en supernova...il a explosé et Hilop ne pouvait en rien le prévoir. Peut être que si je les avais accompagnés, peut être que..."

Il leva la main lui coupant la parole et l'empêchant de se laisser envahir par le flot de ses pensées morbides.

"Vous n'y pouviez rien Colonel!"

Teyla voulut parler mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, lui rappeler qu'elle se serait faite tuer avec ses amis n'arrangerait rien. Le colonel soupira et finit par ne plus prononcer un mot. Les quatre jours qui les attendaient allaient être un véritable supplice.

Le jeune colonel ne dormit pas beaucoup durant le voyage de retour. Seule la fatigue la forçait à fermer les yeux. Et les cauchemars la réveillaient peu de temps après qu'elle se soit enfin endormie. L'équipe d'Atlantis assistaient impuissants à la souffrance de la jeune femme qui ne prononçait quasiment plus un mot.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte des étoiles du SGC, Landry l'attendait en salle d'embarquement. Il hésita quelques instants puis hocha seulement la tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda de passer au débriefing dans l'instant.

Stoïque et professionnelle, elle relata les récents évènements et dix minutes plus tard elle prenait l'ascenseur direction l'infirmerie. Elle allait devoir annoncer à Caroline qu'elle avait échouée. Que cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu les ramener.

Assise dans un lit, elle observait sa nouvelle amie lui prélever un peu de sang. En la voyant arriver, Caroline avait compris. Son regard et son corps figé en disait long. Ce fut donc sans un mot qu'elle l'ausculta. Elle lui préleva un peu de sang et finit par poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques instants, partageant une douleur commune. Puis Sam se leva et quitta l'infirmerie.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, c'était sa prochaine étape avant de s'effondrer et pleurer tout son soul. Se retrouver seule pour enfin pleurer Jack et ses amis. Bien sûr, il y avait cette minuscule voix en elle qui lui soufflait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Elle refusait de l'écouter et d'y prêter attention. Prendre en compte ce désir impossible, la rendrait littéralement folle. Autant l'oublier et faire comme si de rien était. Comme si, cette fois, elle avait réellement tout perdu.

* * *

Un grand merci à ma beta :o) Et aux reviewers, merci à vous...


	3. I'll failed this time

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était chez elle, qu'une fois dans l'allée. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au trajet, le visage de Jack était beaucoup trop présent en elle. Ceux de ses amis également.

Sam attrapa son sac, sortit de la voiture et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Les larmes menaçantes finirent par passer la barrière de ses yeux. Elle lâcha son sac une fois la porte refermée puis s'appuya contre elle et glissa au sol. Les sanglots l'envahirent et la secouèrent, ils étaient tous partis…tous morts…

La jeune femme, ramena ses jambes contre elle et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Elle tremblait de toute part.

Sam sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Cassandra.

« Cassie…Je suis désolée…ils…ils. »

« Shuut, je suis là Sam. »

Le colonel se blottit alors dans les bras de la jeune fille et pleura. Cassie pleurait également, elle serra sa troisième maman aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elles restèrent longtemps, assises dans l'entrée à laisser parler leur souffrance.

Une fois quelque peu calmées, elles se relevèrent. Sans un mot Sam se dirigea vers sa chambre, Cassandra vers la cuisine. Un bain puis un bon thé ferait du bien au colonel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient une tasse de thé fumant devant elles. Sam tenait la main de la jeune fille, le regard perdu dans son mug. Elle finit par enfin briser le silence.

« Combien de temps restes-tu ? »

Cassandra soudain surprise leva la tête cherchant le regard de sa tutrice sans succès.

« Sam, aussi longtemps que… »

Le colonel leva enfin la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue. Elle secoua la tête tristement.

« Cassie, tes études sont beaucoup trop importantes, tu es en pleine période d'examen…Ca va aller je te promets. Il faut que tu termines, ta mère aurait été si fière de toi. »

« Maman n'aurait pas voulu que je te laisse seule dans des moments pareils Sam. »

« Cass, je vais me plonger dans le travail… »

Elle omit d'ajouter que c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire dans de pareils moments.

« …et…le Hammond m'attend… »

Cassie soupira et n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était inutile de raisonner Samantha Carter.

Sam ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, les visages des disparus la hantaient inexorablement. Elle était réveillée toutes les heures, et seule la fatigue la faisait replonger dans un sommeil peu réparateur. Cassandra aussi fut incapable de se reposer correctement, beaucoup trop inquiète pour Sam.

Cassie dormait, lorsque Sam se leva le lendemain. Huit heures venaient de sonner et le colonel n'en pouvait plus de tourner dans son lit. L'odeur et la présence de Jack y était beaucoup trop vivace. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne passe que ses week-ends à Colorado Springs. Le téléphone la fit sursauter la ramenant à la réalité.

« Carter. »

« Sam, c'est Caroline. Je suis désolée de vous appeler si tôt mais…pourriez-vous passer me voir ? »

« Bien sur. »

Elle ne posa pas de questions. La jeune femme avait également perdu un être cher et Sam s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé seule la veille. Trop aveuglée par sa propre souffrance, elle n'avait rien vu de la détresse de sa nouvelle, et à présent seule amie.

« Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Carter la trouva dans son bureau, Caroline lui sourit tristement et l'invita à s'asseoir. Sam s'aperçut alors que son amie avait également très peu dormie. Elles avaient les mêmes cernes sous les yeux et le regard aussi perdu.

« Sam… »

Le jeune docteur cherchait ses mots, le colonel la laissa continuer.

« …j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

La blonde sursauta presque, invitant d'un regard la brunette à continuer.

« Vos analyses de sang sont revenues. Et…vous êtes enceinte Sam. »

Sam s'enfonça soudain dans son fauteuil, analysant les paroles de son médecin. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas…elle faisait attention…elle n'avait plus l'âge et…

Elle comprit soudain pourquoi tant de fatigue, pourquoi ces nausées et ces vertiges qu'elle avait mis sur le compte de l'inquiétude et du manque de sommeil.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive immédiatement. Caroline se leva et la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait également.

Puis elle l'invita à la suivre, il lui fallait pratiquer des analyses complètes.

Lorsque le colonel entendit les battements de cœur du bébé, les sanglots lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle ne pensait plus avoir d'enfant, pourtant il était là…et il ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Caroline lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte d'environ trois mois. Et Sam sut aussitôt, qu'il avait été conçu pendant leur week-end improvisé au chalet. Jack était passé la chercher au SGC, il l'avait quasiment kidnappée pour deux magnifiques journées.

Le médecin sortit un cliché du bébé, elle prit la main de Sam et la laissa seule quelques instants. Le colonel se rhabilla, les larmes ne cessaient de couler et elle se demanda soudain si elles s'arrêteraient un jour. Si malgré tout, cette boule au creux de son estomac disparaitrait. Si la douleur au fond de son cœur s'estomperait. Elle savait bien que non. Tout l'amour qu'il lui restait serait destiné à cet enfant mais son cœur serait à jamais meurtri par la disparition de cet homme qui était toute sa vie. Une partie d'elle-même avait disparue avec son général.

Les choses allaient changer pour elle, fini l'affectation sur le Hammond. Sa vie allait tourner à présent autour de ce petit être, et du SGC si Landry voulait bien la garder quelque part dans un labo.

Elle embrassa la photo du fœtus, la mit dans sa poche et quitta l'infirmerie en direction du bureau du général. Une fois assise dans le fauteuil en face de Hank, elle sortit enfin le morceau de papier glacé. Le général ne sut quoi dire ou faire, Sam finit par briser le silence.

« Il n'est plus question de diriger le Hammond, je crois. »

Elle sourit résignée.

« Croyez-vous que je pourrais rester ici ? Et diriger l'équipe scientifique ou quelque chose de plus…calme que les missions off-world ? »

« Vous êtes ici chez vous Sam. Votre laboratoire vous attend mais…ménagez-vous…pour le bébé. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, Hank l'imita et combla l'espace qui les séparait. Il lui prit délicatement les mains, elle se laissa faire. Il fut bouleversé lorsque deux yeux bleus ternes rencontrèrent les siens.

« Revenez que lorsque vous serez prête, d'accord ? »

« Merci général. »

Elle se détourna prête à partir, puis lui fit face à nouveau.

« Merci d'avoir prévenu Cassandra. »

« C'est normal colonel. »

« Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Ne lui dîtes rien…pour le bébé. Elle va vouloir rester et…et je ne veux pas gâcher son avenir. »

Hank se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec son colonel mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre.

La cérémonie d'adieu eut lieu trois jours plus tard, en salle d'embarquement. Le Président avait tenu à y assister. Sam se trouvait entre Cassandra et Landry. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête lorsque le président lui présenta ses condoléances. Elle accepta tristement le drapeau de Jack, celui de Cameron fut remis à Caroline.

La Porte fut activée et des gerbes de fleurs envoyées dans le néant. Cette fois, les larmes passèrent le barrage qu'elle s'était imposé. Sam se demanda alors combien de fois elle devrait supporter ces cérémonies. Elle en avait bien trop vues, elle en avait assez de pleurer ses proches. Instinctivement sa main droite se posa sur son ventre, près de ce petit être qu'elle allait aimer plus que de raison. Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Jack et parce qu'il n'aurait qu'un parent pour l'élever.

* * *

Un grand merci à ma beta :o) Et aux reviewers, merci à vous...


	4. A new life

Les premières contractions arrivèrent alors que Sam se trouvait en salle de repos devant son ordinateur. Le bébé était agité depuis quelques jours et Caroline avait ordonné à sa nouvelle amie de se reposer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une personne n'avait pu ordonner au colonel Carter de se reposer. Mais les choses avaient changé ces derniers mois, le bébé était sa seule et unique priorité à présent. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Jack, sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru dépendre de quelqu'un mais tout avait changé lorsque Jack O'Neill était entré dans sa vie.

La jeune femme savait que cela pouvait être douloureux, mais pas à ce point. Elle avait enduré la torture mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à cause des contractions était à la limite du supportable. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Alors qu'elle luttait pour attraper le téléphone, elle sentit un liquide chaud entre ses jambes. Serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de douleur elle réussit enfin à appeler le Dr Laam. Elle perdait du sang.

Elle ne pouvait pas…le bébé allait bien…Caroline le lui avait dit.

Concentrée sur sa respiration, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule uniquement lorsque son amie apparut dans son champ de vision. Le Docteur ordonnait différentes choses, prononçait son prénom de temps à autre mais Sam était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Son bébé était en danger, elle le sentait. Pourquoi perdrait-elle du sang auquel cas, et pourquoi toute cette souffrance si c'était un accouchement prématuré comme il en arrivait tous les jours.

Caroline la fit transporter immédiatement à l'infirmerie, profitant du trajet pour ausculter sa patiente. Sam finit par réussir à parler, luttant chaque seconde pour rester consciente.

« Caroline… »

« Cela va aller Sam, je te le promets. »

« Si tu dois choisir… »

Le colonel respira profondément, parler était devenu trop difficile. Pourtant elle devait le lui dire, elle devait lui demander cette ultime faveur.

« …le bébé est…ta priorité. »

« Sam… »

« Promets-le !!! »

Le hurlement de la jeune femme fit sursauter le personnel médical autour d'elles. Caroline acquiesça à contre cœur. Sam perdait beaucoup trop de sang, le pouls du bébé avait considérablement ralenti et elle devrait pratiquer une césarienne.

La future maman, soulagée, perdit alors conscience. Elle savait son enfant entre de bonnes mains. Caroline allait sauver le bébé. Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre sans cet enfant. Elle ne pourrait plus supporter de perdre un autre être cher. Trop de morts, de disparitions…

Alors qu'ils entraient en salle d'opération, Caroline demanda à l'Airman de garde de prévenir son père.

Elle avait promis que sa priorité allait à l'enfant, elle n'avait pas promis de laisser tomber son amie. Aussi le docteur avait-elle doublé les équipes. La première ainsi que l'obstétricien suivant Sam s'occuperait de la césarienne et du bébé. Pendant que la seconde et elle-même tenterait de stabiliser la future maman. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber, Sam ne méritait pas cela. Elle allait vivre et élever son enfant. Il était hors de question que Caroline Laam perde une autre personne chère.

Elle fût soulagée lorsque les cris du bébé retentirent dans la salle d'opération. Il s'était présenté par le siège, le cordon autour du cou mais à présent il allait bien. Elle le confia à deux infirmières et prit aussitôt le relai avec sa seconde équipe. Sam s'enfonçait de minutes en minutes. Le second médecin lui fit un rapide résumé de l'état de leur patiente et Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Pour sauver Sam elle n'avait qu'une seule solution, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. La survie du colonel en dépendait. Et le petit être dans la pièce d'à côté aurait besoin de sa maman.

Deux heures, plus tard Caroline sortit de la salle d'opération, épuisée mais relativement sereine. Sam s'en sortirait. Elle alla voir le bébé qui s'était endormi. Il se portait comme un charme. Soulagée elle se dirigea vers le bureau du général.

« Entrez » Entendit-elle une fois devant la porte et après avoir frappé.

Hank se leva de son bureau en voyant sa fille ouvrir la porte. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers mois, la perte d'êtres aimés y avait contribué. Ils avaient également aidé Sam face à son deuil et à sa grossesse. Le colonel était pour beaucoup dans la relative réconciliation du militaire et de sa fille. Elle avait vécu ça avec Jacob et elle ne regrettait pas une seconde le fait qu'il soit devenu un Tock'ra.

« Alors ? »

« Le bébé va bien, Sam aussi. »

Le général hésita quelques secondes puis s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle se laissa faire, puis leva la tête.

« Il faut contacter Cassandra…nous avons promis mais… »

Hank sourit s'écartant légèrement.

« Je l'ai appelée dès que Sam est entrée en salle d'opération. Elle arrive dans quelques heures. »

Caroline soupira soulagée. Tout allait bien pour son amie et le bébé et Cassandra revenait à Colorado Springs. Cette fois ils s'arrangeraient pour que Samantha Carter ne s'isole pas et accepte un peu plus d'aide de leur part.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. La panique l'envahit alors et elle s'agita grimaçant de douleur. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Cassandra lui souriait, un bébé dans les bras. Soudain, ce fut trop pour la jeune maman, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Cassie se leva sans un mot et lui déposa le bébé dans les bras. Puis elle actionna la télécommande du lit afin d'installer plus confortablement celle qui était devenue sa troisième maman.

« Ton fils est magnifique, félicitations Sam. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent, le colonel ne quittait pas le petit être, blotti dans ses bras, du regard. Cassandra s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sam leva les yeux.

« Reste…s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille sourit et s'assit sur le lit prêt de sa nouvelle famille.

« Je ne comptais pas aller bien loin. Tu aurais dû me dire pour le bébé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de rester toute seule pendant ta grossesse. »

Sam attendit d'être plus calme avant de parler. Décidément cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle était émotive mais pas à ce point.

«Tu avais ta vie, tes examens… »

Le colonel reposa ses yeux sur son fils.

« J'aurai pu m'arranger…Sam, ne t'avise plus de ma chasser de ta vie. Tu as été là chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi. A mon tour à présent. Et puis ce petit bonhomme va avoir besoin d'une grande sœur pour lui apprendre des bêtises. »

Sam sourit enfin, puis se pencha doucement et Cassandra la prit dans ses bras.

« Ah et puis j'ai une autre nouvelle. Caroline avait besoin d'un nouvel interne. Me voici donc membre officiel du SGC, enfin pas tout à fait, le général s'occupe de mon transfert. »

Sam sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux de nouveau et ne tenta pas de les chasser. Jamais la présence de Jack ne lui avait autant manqué mais la peine s'atténuait quelque peu avec la présence de son fils et de Cassie. Avec eux, elle pourrait peut être réapprendre à vivre…normalement.

« Comment s'appelle ce petit bout de chou ? » Reprit la jeune fille après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sam soupira sentant les larmes affluer de nouveau…maudites hormones.

« Lucas Jack Carter. »

« Tu porte de bien jolis prénoms Lucas. »

Cassie serra Sam un peu plus fort dans ses bras, ressentant elle aussi l'absence de Jack et de leurs amis.

Lorsque Caroline entra, Sam avait toujours Lucas dans ses bras. Cassandra était sortie se chercher un café.

« Merci… »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Mais Sam, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. »

Le colonel leva les yeux vers son amie, la peur lui nouant le ventre. Lucas allait bien, Cassie le lui avait dit.

« Ton fils va très bien…c'est toi…j'ai du retirer un de tes ovaires et le second est en mauvais état. Je suis désolée Sam mais tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants. »

Un intense soulagement traversa la jeune femme, peu lui importait d'avoir d'autres enfants. Lucas était le centre de sa vie à présent et Jack… Repenser à lui, lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois. Serait-ce moins douloureux un jour ? Elle en doutait.

« Lucas va bien, c'est le plus important. »

Caroline lui sourit s'approchant et caressant doucement la joue du bébé.

« Lucas alors ? »

Sam acquiesça, ne pouvant soudain plus prononcer le prénom de Jack tout haut. Ses hormones et l'absence de son général l'en empêchaient. Mais lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur son fils, elle fut soudain parcouru d'un étrange bien être. Ce petit bonhomme apaisait le manque. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, peut-être que tout irait bien finalement.

* * *

Un grand merci à vous pour vos gentils commentaires :o) Et à ma beta.


	5. Growing up

Chaque parent est convaincu que son enfant est spécial mais Samantha Carter sut que son fils l'était vraiment lorsqu'il prononça son premier mot à 9 mois. Un mois plus tôt, il avait fait ses premiers pas.

La jeune maman refusa tout d'abord d'admettre que le petit garçon avait une intelligence hors normes. Il n'avait que 9 mois et c'était un bébé curieux. Pourtant les mois passèrent et Lucas apprenait de nouveaux mots chaque jour, il était curieux de tout et cela se reflétait sur son visage.

C'était le portrait craché de sa mère, les mêmes cheveux blonds et ces yeux si bleus. Pourtant il avait le regard de Jack. C'était à la fois une joie et un déchirement pour Sam.

Lucas était rapidement devenu le centre d'intérêt de Sam et Cassandra, aussi bien que de tout le SGC. La Terre n'ayant plus aucunes menaces extérieures, il arrivait au colonel de venir travailler à Cheyenne Mountain avec son fils.

A 16 mois il comptait et lorsqu'il eut 18 mois, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, Lucas était un enfant prodige. Il connaissait l'alphabet par cœur et bientôt il saurait lire. Avec l'aide de Caroline et Cassandra, elles firent passer de petits tests ludiques au petit garçon. Si Sam refusait de voir grandir son fils trop vite, elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il s'ennuie avec des jeux ne lui correspondant pas. Elle avait connu cela plus jeune et ferait de son mieux pour garder un certain équilibre.

Hélas à Colorado Springs, il n'existait aucune structure pour enfant ''surdoué'' et les pré-maternelles refusaient d'admettre un enfant aussi jeune. Les trois jeunes femmes s'occupaient donc du petit garçon.

Lorsqu'Lucas eut deux ans, Sam put enfin lui faire passer un test de QI. Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent, elle fut surprise. Elle savait son fils éveillé et très avancé pour son âge mais 160 relevait du génie. Peu de temps auparavant, une petite fille du même âge avait été admise au Mensa (Club britannique regroupant les personnes à fort potentiel intellectuel). Les trois jeunes femmes malgré leur surprise, pensèrent qu'avec l'intelligence de Sam cela n'était guère étonnant. Les gènes anciens de Jack et les protéines de Jolinar y étaient peut être également pour quelque chose.

Plus de deux années s'étaient écoulées et l'absence de Jack était toujours aussi forte et douloureuse. Pourtant, Sam tenait à parler à Lucas de son papa. Les photos du général avaient été disposées dans la chambre du petit garçon. En effet, le colonel supportait difficilement la vue de toutes ces images du bonheur qui lui avait été enlevé trop tôt.

Un jour, peu après le second anniversaire du petit garçon, alors qu'il regardait un épisode des Simpson avec Cassandra. Il se retourna vers sa ''grande sœur'' l'air inquiet.

« Maman a pleuré hier soir. »

Le jeune médecin se retourna vers lui, et le cœur battant à tout rompre le prit dans ses bras. Elle aussi avait entendu Sam pleurer dans sa chambre. Oh bien sur elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher mais la porte était mal fermée et il était très tard. Et surtout, Sam ne s'accordait ces larmes que deux fois dans l'année.

« Je sais mon cœur. Maman pleure de temps en temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cassandra soupira les yeux brillants de larmes. Sam surmonterait-elle cela un jour ? C'était peu probable. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Elle se serait jetée à corps perdu dans le travail et elle n'aurait plus sourit comme avant. Hors aujourd'hui malgré tout, Sam souriait, grâce à Ethan. Il avait beau avoir le QI d'Einstein, il était aussi un incroyable farceur et un pitre né. Comme son papa.

« Hier…nous aurions du fêter l'anniversaire de ton papa. »

Lucas hocha la tête. Il comprenait, il se blottit un peu plus contre Cassandra et tous deux terminèrent leur épisode en silence. A son retour, Sam les retrouva endormis sur le canapé du salon. Délicatement elle prit son fils dans ses bras et monta le coucher. Puis elle déposa une couverture sur Cassie et remonta. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi la veille et elle espérait faire une nuit complète cette fois-ci. C'était bien peu probable.

Les six mois suivants s'écoulèrent rapidement, Lucas parlait à présent aussi bien qu'un enfant de 5 ans. C'était incroyable et pourtant il continuait de s'amuser comme tout petit garçon de son âge. Sam y veillait chaque jour. Caroline et Cassandra étaient d'une grande aide ainsi que Hank lorsqu'il le pouvait. Le général avait même était surnommé Papie Hank par l'enfant.

* * *

Merci à tous les reviewers, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas terminé. C'est un mini chapitre de transition avant la suite :op. Et comme toujours un grand merci à ma Béta :o)


	6. Coming back

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition quasi complète de SG-1. Trois années entrecoupées de joie et de solitude pour Samantha Carter. Cassandra qui secondait parfaitement Caroline avait fort heureusement été d'une aide et d'un réconfort précieux. Tout comme le médecin en chef de la base. Et surtout elle remerciait chaque jour une quelconque providence pour le cadeau du ciel qu'était Lucas.

Un jour alors que Sam venait de rentrer du SGC avec Lucas, le téléphone sonna.

« Carter ? »

« Hey petite sœur. »

Sam avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Marc appelait. L'Anniversaire de Lucas, il avait encore oublié.

« Marc, comment-vas tu ? »

« Bien, tout le monde va bien ici. Je…j'appelle pour l'anniversaire de Lucas…il est avec toi ? »

« C'était il y a 3 mois Marc. »

Elle était dure avec son frère mais ils n'avaient quasiment jamais de contacts et il en oubliait même son neveu.

« Oh oui…excuse moi… »

« Pourquoi appelles-tu Marc ? »

« Je…et bien…Emilie s'inquiète et….nous voudrions savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. »

A vrai dire, la belle sœur de la jeune maman avait quasiment hurlé sur Marc en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas appelé pour l'anniversaire de Lucas. Elle en avait profité pour lui demander de poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux.

Sam choquée se retourna brusquement, se détournant ainsi de son fils. Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient tendus. Comment osait-il ?

« Je crois que cela ne te regardes pas Marc et…Lucas est ma seule priorité. »

« Cela va faire trois ans Sam. Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie…tu mérites mieux. »

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires, elle voulait hurler sur son frère. Hélas elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre d'un ton cinglant, sans appel.

« Je dirais à Lucas que tu as appelé. La prochaine fois essai de ne pas oublier. Au revoir Marc. »

« Sam… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle raccrochait le combiné luttant contre l'envie de l'envoyer à travers la pièce. Le manque et la peine causés par la disparition de Jack et de ses amis étaient constants. Mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi vivaces et douloureux qu'en cet instant. Et tout ça à cause de son frère. Elle inspira lentement puis expira longuement plusieurs fois avant de rendre toute son attention à son fils.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Lucas s'était endormi et que Cassandra était de garde, Sam pleura sous la douche.

Au même moment au SGC la porte s'activait.

« Activation non programmée de la Porte des étoiles ! Activation non programmée de la Porte des étoiles ! »

Walter attendit le code d'identification et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'iris lorsqu'il le vît arriver. C'était le code du colonel Sheppard et ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant 48H.

Peu de temps après le retour d'Atlantis, la totalité des effectifs militaires avaient été ''renvoyée'' au SGC par l'IOA. Ronon et Teyla avaient suivi, McKay quand à lui était resté sur le vaisseau des Anciens. Et John avait préféré utiliser le sigle de SGA pour son équipe. Ronon, Teyla et le major Lorne avaient suivit ce choix.

Cassandra arriva avec une équipe au moment où Ronon et Teyla passaient la porte. Lorne ne tarda pas à suivre. Inquiète la jeune femme questionna les anciens membres d'Atlantis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? »

Teyla et Lorne souriaient, Ronon avait presque l'air réjouit.

« Pas du tout Dr Fraiser. » Répondit Teyla.

« C'est même plutôt le contraire. » Renchérit Lorne.

Sheppard passa la porte le même sourire que son équipe peint sur le visage.

Cassie sut qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose lorsque la Porte ne se désactiva pas après le colonel. Et ses doutes furent confirmés quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne suivante passer la porte, elle crut défaillir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux aussitôt et elle s'approcha rapidement. Puis d'autres personnes arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement et Cassie ne put plus faire un seul pas. La respiration hachée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se concentrait uniquement sur ses jambes afin de ne pas s'effondrer. Cela ne pouvait pas…ils étaient…Sam avait dit….ils avaient vu les débris…

« Home Sweet Home !!! »

Cette voix…elle crut qu'une vague d'émotions l'envahissait pour apaiser ses souffrances.

Elle franchit alors les quelques pas qu'il lui restait et se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

« C'est bien toi… »

Cassandra eut beau lutter contre les larmes rien n'y fit. Elles se mirent à couler en abondance.

« C'est moi ma puce…. »

Elle s'accrochait littéralement à lui.

« Oh Jack… »

Elle sentit alors une main dans son dos et leva la tête, Daniel lui souriait. Elle lâcha les bras du général pour se blottir dans ceux de l'archéologue.

« Vous êtes tous vivants… »

« Et terriblement heureux d'être tombés sur Sheppard !! »

Vala venait de s'approcher.

« Vala !! Félicitations !! »

L'ancienne voleuse tenait en effet dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ 6 mois. Le jeune médecin la serra dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de Teal'c et de Cameron.

« Très bien SGA et SG-1, infirmerie !! » Lança-t-elle soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

John et son équipe n'avaient rien dit concernant les changements au SGC, sauf pour la partie Atlantis sans militaire. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs laissé Jack de marbre, ils rentraient sur Terre et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Jack fronça les sourcils, se rendant soudain compte que Cassandra se trouvait au SGC en pleine nuit et surtout qu'elle portait une blouse blanche avec Dr Fraiser imprimé dessus.

« Oh non….un autre dictateur en blouse blanche…pas toi Cass… »

Daniel bouscula Jack avant de suivre SGA en compagnie de Vala et de sa fille.

« Ta mère serait fière de toi Cassie. »

« Merci Daniel ! Et ta fille est magnifique.»

« Tu as raison, laisse moi te présenter Liz Samantha Jackson. »

Le jeune homme sourit visiblement heureux. Puis il passa un bras autour de la taille de Vala avant de lancer un regard attendrit à la petite fille endormie.

« Le portrait de sa maman » Renchérit cette dernière.

« Heureusement ! »Ajouta Jack joueur.

« Jaaaack !! »

« Dannyyyyyy !!!! »

Le général passa un bras autour des épaules du Docteur haussant les épaules. Cela la fit sourire, un poids qu'elle avait tenté jusque là d'oublier venait de disparaître.

Cameron avait disparu bien avant John et son équipe et Teal'c suivait en silence. De son côté Walter n'avait pas attendu l'ordre de John et avait prévenu Sam. Du moins lui avait-il demandé de se rendre immédiatement au SGC.

Caroline également présente ce soir là ausculta Cameron sans le lâcher du regard. Elle aussi venait de retrouver un être cher. Et pour la première fois, elle eut du mal à s'occuper de son patient convenablement.

Cassandra s'occupa de Jack, les autres furent répartis entre les différents membres du personnel médical.

«Dr Fraiser hein ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle venait de terminer avec l'homme qui avait été la figure paternelle dans sa vie. En plongeant son regard de le sien, elle vit que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Et elle comprit, il n'avait pas parlé de Sam une seule fois depuis son retour. Il appréhendait les réponses, elle le savait. Il le cachait bien mais elle vivait tous les jours avec la deuxième moitié du général depuis la naissance de Lucas. Elle avait donc appris à déchiffrer la douleur et l'inquiétude sous le masque de militaire.

« Sam va bien Jack. »

Elle le vit inspirer profondément sans pour autant briser sa carapace.

« Le Hammond hein ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Jack fronça des sourcils, des centaines de questions affluant aussitôt à son esprit. Et chaque fois il la voyait avec un autre homme, heureuse certes mais sans lui. Il ne l'en blâmait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le pleurer, elle devait être heureuse. Carter le méritait tant.

Il ne sentit pas la main de Cassandra sur son épaule pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit s'excuser avant d'aller voir Vala et le bébé. Il était focalisé sur Sam et sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer en trois ans. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, la voir. Etre certain qu'elle était heureuse, c'était son unique souhait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir attendu, ils étaient tous persuadés de leur mort, il en avait été quasiment témoin. A vrai dire, ils en avaient réchappé de peu. Si Mitchell et Teal'c n'avaient pas été en visite sur Hilop, il n'y aurait pas eut de survivants.

Dix minutes plus tard Caroline et Cassandra annonçaient que tout le monde allait parfaitement bien. Elles devraient attendre les résultats des analyses de sang mais leurs premiers diagnostics étaient optimistes. Tous se dirigèrent alors en salle de briefing. Chacun attendait avec impatience d'en savoir plus sur les rescapés. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en sortir ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu rentrer ? Sheppard et son équipe le savaient certainement mais tous attendait le général afin de faire un seul récit de leurs aventures.

Sam retrouva Walter à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier avait préféré prévenir la jeune femme avant toute chose afin qu'elle puisse assimiler la nouvelle en toute discrétion. Il lui tendit son oreillette qu'elle ajusta en le remerciant.

En effet, depuis environ un an, Sam avait mis en place le même système de communication radio que sur Atlantis.

« Que se passe-t-il Walter ? »

« SGA est rentrée madame. »

« Un problème ? »

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de briefing mais le Sergent Chef Harriman prenait tout son temps. Sam se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

« Non à vrai dire…ils sont revenus avec SG-1…au complet. » Ajouta-t-il hésitant.

Sam se figea se tournant brusquement vers l'homme à ses côtés. Elle du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder ses émotions enfouies en elle. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, pas longtemps probablement. Elle espéra alors que cela durerait le temps de la réunion.

« Ils sont tous en salle de briefing…ils vous attendent. »

Sam hocha la tête et observa Walter disparaître sans ajouter un mot. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle passe son masque de militaire et sa carapace. Inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, elle attendit que son cœur perde quelques battements et que ses jambes répondent de nouveau. Puis elle se passa une main sur le visage et reprit son chemin. Elle tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne pas penser à Jack surtout pas. Elle avait d'abord des choses à faire, ensuite elle s'effondrerait une fois tout le monde dans ses quartiers.

Plus haut Jack commençait à s'impatienter, ils avaient en effet épuisé leurs conversations anodines depuis quelques minutes.

« Hey Doc, votre père devait sacrément bien dormir pour mettre autant de temps. »

Surprise, Caroline regarda tour à tour les membres de SGA qui haussèrent les épaules. Du moins ce fut le cas pour Lorne et Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon restèrent de marbre.

« A vrai dire général, mon père a prit votre place à Washington voilà bientôt un an. Le président insistait depuis un moment déjà. »

« Content que cela soit Hank…ya pas mieux…A moi la retraite !! »

Les personnes connaissant Jack O'Neill surent alors que comme à ses habitudes il cachait ses inquiétudes sous son humour.

«Et donc vous avez un nouveau général ? » Demanda Daniel soudain mal à l'aise.

John hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de café, rapidement imité par le major Lorne.

« Et on peut savoir d'où il débarque ? » Reprit Jack.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et je suis désolée du retard cette fois.

Merci à ma béta qui attend la suite pardon pardon cette semaine j'espère.


	7. Nothing gonna change my love for you

_« Et on peut savoir d'où il débarque ? » Reprit Jack._

« Elle débarque du Pentagone... »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau général du SGC. Jack tressaillit, cette voix…et cette phrase…

Cassandra souriait. Rapidement suivie par Vala qui se leva soudain se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Daniel se dit soudain qu'il avait eut raison de prendre sa fille quelques minutes auparavant.

Sam serra rapidement l'ancienne pirate dans ses bras, puis Daniel se leva et rejoignit sa compagne.

« Félicitations tous les deux !! Elle est magnifique !! »

« Comme sa maman » Renchérit Vala.

Daniel ne dit rien préférant tout d'abord serrer son amie dans ses bras. Il savait ce qu'elle devait endurer à cet instant aussi préféra-t-il ne pas en rajouter. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de chercher son regard qu'il ne trouva pas. Il comprenait, il avait vu Jack faire de même lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils rentraient sur Terre.

Cameron et Teal'c se levèrent ensuite, l'étreinte fut brève et Sam les en remercia intérieurement. C'était donc au tour de Jack qui n'avait pas bougé, il se contenta de la féliciter pour sa promotion et d'ajouter avec une fausse légèreté qu'ils avaient tous gagné au change.

A vrai dire Jack était bien incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son ancien second. A la seconde où il avait entendu sa voix il avait voulu se lever et la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus la lâcher. Hélas, ils n'étaient pas seuls et Sam semblait si distante. Il n'avait pas pu capter son regard, elle semblait le fuir. Même lorsqu'il lui avait enfin adressé la parole, elle ne l'avait pas regardé directement. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Et soudain, alors qu'elle prenait enfin place en bout de table, il vit l'anneau d'or blanc à son annulaire gauche. Il lui allait à ravir songea –t-il alors que son cœur s'arrêtait et qu'une enclume tombait dans son estomac. Il n'écouta pas le récit de ses amis beaucoup trop absorbé par cette bague à la signification si douloureuse. Quel idiot il avait été d'imaginer qu'elle l'avait attendu. Une femme comme elle ne pouvait pas rester seule. Il n'espéra alors qu'une seule chose, qu'elle soit réellement heureuse. Une fois qu'il en serait certain, il disparaîtrait dans le Minnesota. Il chercha ses réponses sur le visage du jeune général, hélas elle avait été à bonne école. S'il ne rencontrait pas son regard, il ne saurait rien. Les yeux de Sam avait toujours était si expressifs même lorsque personne ne pouvait rien y lire, lui y arrivait toujours. C'était ainsi entre eux. A présent tout cela était terminé, il avait perdu une partie de lui-même trois ans auparavant et bêtement Jack O'Neill avait espéré le retrouver en passant la Porte. Il ne méritait peut être pas le bonheur à plein temps après tout. Il avait partagé une minuscule partie de la vie de Sam et il avait eut de la chance.

Trop absorbé par ses terribles pensées et concentré sur ses émotions contradictoire, Jack ne s'aperçut pas que le débriefing était terminé et qu'il était seul avec Sam et Cassandra.

Le général entendit soudain Cassandra parler à Sam et revint à la réalité.

« Je rentre Sam. Prends ton temps, il dort de toutes manières. »

Carter hocha la tête souriant pour la première fois à Cassandra. Et Jack vit son cauchemar se confirmer, ce sourire autrefois n'était destiné qu'à lui. Elle avait bien un autre homme dans sa vie et il comprit soudain pourquoi elle fuyait son regard. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait lui expliquer tout cela. Il en était persuadé.

Sam resta debout presque sans respirer après le départ de Cassie. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Elle allait pouvoir enfin prendre Jack dans ses bras. Il cherchait ses yeux depuis son arrivée, elle l'avait sentit. Elle n'avait pas pu le regarder une seule fois, elle se serait effondrée. Elle était une mère indépendante et un général hors pair mais également une femme persuadée depuis trois ans avoir perdue une partie de son âme. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent son bureau rapidement, ses mains s'étaient déjà mises à trembler.

Jack n'en put soudain plus, il voulait savoir. Il voulait la prendre une dernière fois sans ses bras avant l'annonce fatidique. Il avait besoin d'elle. Oui le grand général O'Neill avait besoin de cette femme qui avait changé sa vie. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, bien décidé à la serrer contre lui, à inspirer profondément l'odeur familière qui lui avait tant manqué.

Son cœur rata un nouveau battement lorsqu'elle leva la main l'arrêtant dans sa démarche.

« Pas ici…viens. »

Elle se retourna et franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient de son bureau.

Jack fronça des sourcils, elle évitait toujours son regard et elle semblait toujours maitresse d'elle-même. Pourtant sa voix l'avait trahie. Il entra à sa suite dans le bureau et s'appuya contre la table de travail du nouveau dirigeant du SGC. Jack la regarda fermer la porte, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans son attitude.

Le moral au plus bas, il la vit s'approcher et lentement elle leva enfin les yeux. Il put enfin plonger son regard dans ce bleu azur qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Et il fut bouleversé, elle cachait son désarroi depuis son arrivée. Jack ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit aussitôt. Sam nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son général luttant contre les larmes. Elle s'accrocha au tee-shirt noir qu'on avait donné à Jack à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte profitant de chaque seconde avant qu'elle ne se détache pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il la sentit trembler de la tête au pied et cela lui brisa le cœur. Pourtant une part de lui-même en venait à espérer qu'elle l'aime toujours. Qu'elle le choisisse lui comme elle l'avait fait il y avait si longtemps.

Sam se laissa enfin aller, laissant échapper des larmes qu'elles croyaient taries. Les sanglots la secouèrent et elle sentit les lèvres de Jack sur son front.

« Shhhh Carter…c'est fini… Je suis là… » Hasarda-t-il.

« Je t'ai cru mort…j'ai cru vivre l'enfer… »

Elle n'avait pas honte d'avouer une de ses seules faiblesses. Lentement elle leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Désorienté Jack se laissa faire, rapidement Sam transforma ce baiser tendre et presque timide. Il devint soudain plus fiévreux, plus intense. Le jeune général avait refermé ses poings sur le tee-shirt de Jack. Ce dernier avait posé une main au creux des reins de sa compagne pendant que l'autre jouait avec ses longues boucles blondes. Le manque d'oxygène les sépara et Jack plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Elle semblait apaisée…A regret il finit par baisser les yeux sur l'alliance de la jeune femme qui comprit soudain.

« Oh non Jack… » Lança-elle posant à son tour les yeux sur l'anneau.

Elle comprit alors ce que son regard signifiait, se sentant coupable elle retira l'anneau et lui montra la gravure à l'intérieur.

Le major général sentit un poids énorme s'envoler. La boule au creux de son estomac disparu et il crut littéralement revivre. Deux mots avaient été gravés : ''Jack. Always''.

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue plongeant une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux du général O'Neill. Un intense soulagement l'envahit à son tour, il était de retour et elle pouvait lire en lui comme auparavant. Soudain il posa ses mains sur les joues de sa compagne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle sourit avant d'y répondre. Il n'était plus question qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Jack venait d'avoir la même pensée.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Sam lui sourit de nouveau. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce sourire. Elle se pencha alors en avant et attrapa un cadre qu'elle serra contre elle. Jack la vit se raidir, elle était soudain nerveuse.

« J'ai tout de même quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Lentement elle tourna le cadre, tous deux appréhendaient la réaction de l'autre. Sam parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment Jack réagirait en apprenait qu'il avait un fils. Et le nouveau papa parce qu'il pensait que c'était un homme sur la photo de son ancien second.

« Je te présente Lucas Jack Carter. »

La photo avait été prise par Cassandra un soir où Lucas s'était endormi sur le canapé dans les bras de sa mère. Sam dormait paisiblement également sur le cliché.

Jack attrapa le cadre, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Du soulagement s'était certain, ainsi qu'une étrange joie dissimulée derrière sa peur et sa culpabilité face à la paternité. Il leva alors les yeux et sourit à Sam.

« Il te ressemble… »

La jeune femme attrapa un autre cadre, sur cette photo Lucas riait aux éclats Sam lui faisait des chatouilles. Elle riait également.

« …et il a ton sourire… »

« Et ton regard. Lorsqu'il me regarde j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me regarde. »

« Il sait pour moi ? »

« Oui je ne lui ai rien caché. Notre fils est très intelligent et très malin pour son âge…. »

Jack sourit admirant toujours les photos. Ses trois années de cauchemars venaient soudain de s'effacer.

« Comme sa maman… »

« A vrai dire…il l'est bien plus. Lucas n'a que deux ans et demi et possèdent un QI de 160. »

Le major général leva soudain les yeux surpris.

« Mais en contre partie il est aussi facétieux que toi… »

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et récupéra les cadres pour les reposer sur son bureau. Il était temps de rentrer. Glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon, Sam les guida vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose à présent. Embrasser son fils et s'endormir dans les bras de Jack. Ce soir, elle dormirait peut être normalement. Cette nuit elle ne ferait peut être pas de cauchemars.

Leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas durant tout le trajet. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, ils appréciaient la simple présence réconfortante de l'autre. Et pourtant, devant la porte de la maison Sam se retourna vers Jack qui fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il Carter ? »

« Tu…tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais. Je ne t'oblige à rien. »

Il lui sourit la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai retrouvée, tu ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça ? Et puis il y a un petit bonhomme de l'autre coté qui doit apprendre à connaitre les Simpson. »

Soulagée, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui reprit la main.

« Sur ce point là tu risques d'être surpris. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

En rentrant, Cassie avait récupéré son ''petit frère'' à coté chez le lieutenant Sims et son mari. Epuisée elle avait rapidement gagné sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils montèrent en silence, leurs mains ne se détachant pas.

* * *

Woaou!!Je suis touchée par toutes vos reviews vraiment, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant d'un coup. Merci à vous et spécialement à ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement.

Biz à tous, merci bien sur à ma béta.

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre...


	8. Father and son

Lorsque Sam entra dans la chambre de leur fils, Jack se figea sur le pas de la porte. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement. Le jeune général entra et éteignit le baby-phone que Cassandra utilisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle se pencha doucement et embrassa son fils sur le front. Ce soir elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver, ce soir elle était réellement heureuse. Plus de manque, de souffrance cachée au plus profond d'elle, plus de solitude malgré tout l'entourage qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Puis elle se retourna et sortit, laissant Jack seul. Ces trois années n'avaient finalement pas effacé ce lien si particulier qui les unissait. Celui qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient lire en l'autre mieux que quiconque. Elle prit tout de même le temps de caresser délicatement sa joue, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle était là s'il voulait parler. Bien sur elle aurait largement préféré rester dans ses bras et admirer leur fils. Elle savait pourtant que Jack avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, afin de faire le point sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le major général n'osa pas avancer, de peur de réveiller le petit garçon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vulnérable, ne sachant plus quoi penser ni ressentir. C'était quelque chose qu'il croyait ne plus avoir le droit de ressentir. C'était agréable. Il soupira, la joie remplacerait-elle totalement la culpabilité et la souffrance ? Il en doutait et pourtant il savait qu'il ferait tout pour le bonheur de son fils et de Sam. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il remarqua la petite peluche dans les bras de Lucas. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'était une réplique de Bart Simpson. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris d'y voir des photos de lui ainsi que sa collection entière de son dessin animé favori.

Quelques instants plus tard, il trouvait Sam assise sur le lit un tee-shirt dans les mains. Elle leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer et retrouva le sourire. Jack la rejoignit rapidement posant une main sur sa nuque et jouant avec ses longues mèches blondes.

« Je t'ai trouvé un tee-shirt pour dormir » Mentit-elle.

Jack retira sa main et déplia le tee-shirt, il fronça les sourcils et chercha son regard.

« Il est vieux… et… »

Il comprit soudain.

« Il a gardé ton odeur si peu de temps…. »

Elle craquait à nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras et caressa tendrement son dos. Elle chercha ses lèvres et le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux. Sam arracha pratiquement les vêtements de Jack avant que celui-ci ne l'imite rapidement. Et elle finit par s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras, chaque caresse du général l'embrasant littéralement. Elle n'avait plus une seule pensée cohérente, elle ne voulait plus que Jack.

Bien plus tard, Sam allongée sur le ventre luttait contre le sommeil. Jack lui caressait tendrement le dos.

« Il faut dormir bébé. »

Elle soupira fermant les yeux.

« J'ai peur… »Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Surpris Jack n'arrêta pourtant pas le doux mouvement de sa main.

« De quoi ? »

« De me réveiller sans toi…encore… »

« Il te suffira de descendre à la cuisine Carter… Il me tarde de manger un petit déjeuner spécial O'Neill. »

Elle sourit gardant les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime Jack…. » Murmura-t-elle alors dans un souffle.

Celui-ci sourit s'approchant de son oreille et lui soufflant à son tour combien il tenait à elle. Sam finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main, Jack ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement, les anciennes habitudes avaient la dent dure. Un petit garçon les yeux grands ouverts de surprise se tenait à ses cotés. Il remercia soudain Sam d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander de se rhabiller après leurs ébats. Lentement il se leva souriant à son tour à son fils. Puis il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, montrant Sam endormie. Lucas hocha la tête et Jack le prit dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence et Jack alla chercher la petite peluche Bart Simpson. Puis ils retournèrent auprès de Sam et le posèrent sur le lit. Ainsi Sam saurait que ses deux hommes étaient simplement déjà levés. Lucas n'avait pas dit un seul mot se contentant d'observer son père. Sa maman lui avait expliqué que son papa n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'ils n'espéraient tous les deux plus avoir d'enfant et qu'ils étaient un peu plus vieux que les autres parents. Sur les photos, Lucas avait remarqué les cheveux gris de son papa mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait l'air différent de celui qu'il ne connaissait qu'en photo ou vidéo. Il n'était pas si vieux.

Et en effet, les trois années passées sur une planète quasi déserte avait presque rajeunit Jack O'Neill. Il avait été obligé de construire un village entier avec presque rien. Cela avait de quoi entretenir un homme. Seul son regard trahissait un profond désarroi et une solitude immense mais tout cela avait disparu lorsque l'ancienne équipe d'Atlantis avait passé la porte, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Le générateur à Naquada lui avait alors paru le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Je le savais tu sais. «

Jack venait de poser son fils sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un café. Son fils éveillé tout était à présent différent. Le général fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Lorsque son fils l'imita il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sam avait raison, leur fils avait hérité des traits de ses deux parents. Intelligemment mais terriblement facétieux. Le sourire de sa mère et le regard de son père. Un magnifique mélange songea alors le nouveau papa.

« Quoi donc bonhomme ? »

« Que tu reviendrais. » Répondit-il comme si la question de son père était une aberration.

« Comment ça ? »

Lucas lui sourit de nouveau et Jack sentit quelque chose changer petit à petit en lui. Curieux il laissa les choses venir à lui.

« Cassie m'a raconté toutes les histoires de SG-1. Vous gagnez toujours. »

Jack hocha la tête le sourire aux lèvres une fois de plus. Il vit soudain son fils devenir sérieux.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? »

« Je suis le meilleur en secret… »

Le père s'était approché du fils, posant une main de chaque coté des jambes du petit garçon.

« Tu vas rester hein ? »

Voyant son père hocher la tête Lucas continua.

« …Alors maman ne va plus pleurer le soir…Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure. »

Son cœur se compressa soudain, ce si petit ange savait pourquoi sa maman pleurait. Cette chose en lui prit soudain un peu plus de place et Jack serra son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois.

« Promis bonhomme. Je vais tout faire pour que maman ne soit plus triste. »

Lucas serra son père aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et Jack en fut bouleversé.

« Je peux t'appeler papa hein ? » Demanda soudain le petit garçon.

Jack sentit son cœur exploser et quelque chose disparu. Comment cela était-il possible ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il vivait avec cette culpabilité et cette souffrance en lui. Comment un si petit être pouvait être capable d'un tel miracle ? Bien sur Charlie lui manquerait toujours autant mais cela serait moins douloureux. Il pourrait parler de son grand frère à Lucas à présent il le sentait. Il sentit une unique larme couler le long de sa joue et il hocha la tête. De sa petite main, Lucas essuya la joue de son père qui lui sourit enfin avant de le serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras.

« Et si on préparait un super petit déjeuner à Cassie et Maman ? »

Lucas heureux frappa dans ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était mise, le bacon était grillé et Jack s'apprêtait à faire cuir les œufs.

« Très bien. Alors maman aime les œufs au plat bien cuit et Cassie brouillés et encore baveux. »

Du haut de son perchoir, Lucas leva les deux pouces en l'air et les deux hommes se sourirent.

« Du café, du bacon et des œufs ??? »

Cassie venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine se qui fit se retourner les deux O'Neill. La jeune femme s'approcha de Lucas l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne puis alla déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Jack.

« Assied toi ma puce, aujourd'hui les hommes cuisinent. »

« A vos ordre général. »

Cassandra se servit un café et prit place autour de la table admirant Jack et Lucas travailler et discuter comme si de rien était.

Lorsque Sam descendit, elle resta quelque instant dissimulée à l'entrée de la cuisine. Qu'il était bon de voir sa famille réunie.

Jack finissait les œufs et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je sais que tu es là Carter, inutile de te cacher. »

Jack ne s'était même pas retourné. En silence elle s'approcha, embrassa son fils et Cassandra et alla se blottir contre le dos de son général.

« Qui a tu invité ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la quantité astronomique d'œufs et de bacon.

« Passe trois ans à jouer les Robinson Crusoé sur une planète sensée être l'équivalent de notre site Alpha.»

« Attention aux kilos Jack… » Répliqua aussitôt Cassandra le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier lui fît une grimace qui arracha un rire à Lucas. Tous finirent par se mettre à table et déjeuner en famille.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune médecin partait pour le SGC. John assurerait l'intérim quelques jours, aussi les O'Neill ne tardèrent pas à quitter la maison pour le centre commercial. Jack avait besoin d'une garde robe complète et faire une chose aussi banale que du shopping ravissait la nouvelle famille.

Ils avaient également prévu un BBQ géant trois jours plus tard afin de célébrer le retour de SG-1.

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre avant mes vacances je suis désolée vraiment.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.

Et pour me faire pardonner l'épilogue arrive avec le chapitre 8. Biz à tous


	9. Epilogue

La vie avait repris son cours presque normalement à Colorado Springs. Sam partait le matin travailler pendant que ses deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître. Jack et Lucas avait rapidement développé un lien très spécial. Le jeune général était comblée. Daniel et Vala avaient trouvés une maison non loin de celle des O'Neill. Teal'c avait rejoint sa famille et avait promis de revenir au plus vite. Quant à Cameron, Caroline l'avait presque obligé à prendre du repos. Cassandra avait proposé à Sam et Jack de les laisser en famille et prendre un petit appartement. Celle-ci avait du capituler devant la moue boudeuse de Lucas et de Jack ainsi que devant les supplications de Sam.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de SG-1. Ce soir là Jack et Lucas regardaient un épisode des Simpson en attendant Sam. Cassandra était arrivée peu avant 20H avec des pizzas. Les deux hommes de la famille grognèrent lorsque le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme, sortant de la salle de bain, décrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

"Allo?"

"Cassie, c'est moi."

Sam avait une voix étrange.

"Que se passe-t-il Sam?"

Jack tourna la tête aussitôt, rapidement imité par son fils.

"Jack...."

"Je te le passe tout de suite."

Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela ressemblait si peu à Sam de demander Jack de cette manière.

L'ancien général se leva et quitta la pièce. Cassandra prit la place de son père d'adoption rassurant Lucas.

"Sam? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Je...je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer ce soir."

Elle éludait la question. Sa voix paraissait si distante. Jack n'hésita pas une seconde.

"J'arrive."

"Tu...tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça. Je serai là demain soir. Embrasse Lucas pour moi."

"Carter j'arrive. Cass' est en week-end, elle gardera notre petit ange."

Sam ne répondit pas et Jack finit par raccrocher. Dix minutes plus tard, il roulait en direction du SGC. Il avait vu les cauchemars de Sam s'estomper au fil des semaines. Les siens également. Aussi, refusait-il de la laisser une seule nuit de plus sans lui. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre depuis le retour miraculeux de SG-1.

Il la trouva dans son bureau, concentrée sur son ordinateur. Son visage trahissait une grande lassitude et un profond désarroi.

"Hey."

Elle leva la tête, surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

"Hey."

Il ne demanda pas comment s'était passé les négociations sur P7H-262. Elle était partie off-world pour la journée avec SG-A afin de signer un traité commercial avec les dirigeants de cette planète. Et visiblement les choses n'avaient pas dû très bien se dérouler.

"Quant as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?

Elle leva la tête à nouveau et se força à sourire. Jack ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde.

"Je..."

"Pas d'excuses Carter. Je suis certain que ta gelée bleue te manque."

Elle se força une fois de plus à sourire.

"Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes."

Il hocha la tête.

"5 minutes, après j'envoie Walter."

Jack tourna les talons et descendit au mess. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit l'équipe de SG-A attablée, l'air hagard.

Il les salua et se dirigea vers les plateaux. Sam allait manger et se reposer, il allait y veiller.

L'ancien général fut surpris de voir le nouveau dirigeant du SGC arriver, comme prévu, 5 minutes après qu'il se soit assis aux cotés de Sheppard. Tous dînèrent dans un silence lourd et pesant et Jack ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer là bas.

Sam se leva la première, salua son équipe et quitta le mess. Jack suivit rapidement marchant à ses côtés cherchant à lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort par sa simple présence. Il savait que cela l'aidait, Sam avait cette faculté sur lui également.

Le général du SGC avait des quartiers plus spacieux et plus confortables, ainsi qu'une salle de bain personnelle. Sam s'y dirigea aussitôt la porte franchie. Jack soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Comment allait-il la faire parler ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, il entra dans la salle de bain inquiet. L'eau coulait depuis trop longtemps et Sam ne lui répondait pas. Il la trouva assise dans la douche, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ces derniers. Elle pleurait. Sans réfléchir une seconde, l'ancien général combla l'espace qui les séparait oubliant totalement le fait qu'il allait être trempé.

"Carter parle moi."

Elle leva la tête, Jack s'assit près d'elle et la prit sans ses bras. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs visages. Sam se blottit contre l'homme de sa vie.

"Bébé tu m'inquiètes."

"Je suis une idiote...." Finit-elle par lancer.

Jack ne répliqua pas, attendant que son ancien second continu.

"Je ne devrais pas être si bouleversée..."

Ses larmes s'étaient calmées aussitôt après s'être pelotonnée contre Jack.

"...Avant de signer ce traité...ils voulaient s'assurer de notre parole. Ils ont demandé si nous voulions passer le test. Ce n'était qu'une simple machine à réalité virtuelle comme nous pouvons en avoir...."

Jack sut alors qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

"Ils ont fait ressurgir nos pires cauchemars et nos pires peurs Jack. Je t'ai vu mourir encore et encore, j'ai vu disparaître Lucas, Cassie. J'ai revécu toutes nos missions les plus tragiques. La mort de mon père, celles de Daniel. Tes séances de torture. Je savais pourtant que cela n'était qu'un test. Nous avons réussi mais à quel prix..."

O'Neill resserra son étreinte, l'eau chaude sur sa peau ne suffit pas à chasser le frisson qui le parcouru. Qui était donc ce peuple pour infliger ce genre de torture à de futurs alliés ? Pourtant il ne dit rien.

"Tu as le droit de craquer Carter. Tu as le droit d'être perdue."

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se l'interdisait, pas en temps que dirigeante du SGC.

"Bien sur que si bébé. C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon général."

Elle plongea son regard dans celui Jack et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Tu es trempé." Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Il sourit et accepta sa main lorsqu'elle se releva. Il grimaça lorsque ses genoux craquèrent, douleur aussitôt oubliée lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sam sous son tee-shirt. Sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva rapidement dans la même tenue que sa compagne.

"Jack..." gémit-elle lorsqu'il embrassa le petit creux entre son cou et son épaule. Elle avait besoin de lui, de se sentir vivante ce soir. Elle voulait tout oublier.

Il lui murmurait que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour elle tout en l'embrassant et en faisant promener ses mains sur son corps. Comment avait-elle survécue sans lui se demandait-elle.

Et puis tout bascula et elle ne pensa plus à rien, beaucoup trop absorbée par les sensations provoquées par le corps de Jack contre le sien.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar. Trois heures du matin venait de sonner. La respiration hachée elle se retourna face à Jack qui passa un bras sur sa taille la collant ainsi contre lui.

"Juste un cauchemar Carter." Murmura-t-il dans son cou tout en l'embrassant doucement.

Elle se laissa bercer par les caresses de son amant. Et sentit le sommeil la rappeler.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais...." Réussit-elle à articuler avant de sombrer.

"Jamais Carter."

Lorsque Jack se réveilla, il était seul. 7H30. Il se leva et se prépara rapidement. Il avait une petite idée en tête et il lui fallait arriver avant la fin du briefing de SG-A.

L'ancien général entra dans la salle réservée aux réunions juste à temps. Son général était sur le point de laisser partir son équipe.

"Salut..." Lança-t-il levant la main comme si de rien était.

Sam réprima un sourire, elle allait mieux et cela le soulagea.

"J'ai une annonce à faire."

Le général Carter fronça les sourcils, tout en l'observant prendre place à l'autre bout de la table.

"Je vous enlève votre général pour une semaine Sheppard."

O'Neill plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien second, observant sa réaction. Celle-ci bien entraînée ne laissa rien paraître pourtant il jura avoir vu passer une lueur d'amusement.

"Vous arrivez trop tard général."

"A la retraite Sheppard...comment ça en retard?"

"Le général Carter vient de nous annoncer son départ en vacances." Continua Teyla le sourire aux lèvres.

"Et à votre retour ce sera notre tour!!" Lança Lorne visiblement heureux de ses prochains congés.

"Mmmm, elle a été à bonne école..."

SG-A sourit de nouveau et se leva laissant les deux généraux seuls.

"Alors?"

"Alors?" Répéta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis surpris Carter."

"Où comptais-tu nous emmener?" Demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

"Il y a un Chalet dans le Minnesota qui nous attend. Et Lucas doit apprendre de nouvelles choses non? Nager va lui plaire."

Sam lui avait dit que Hank s'était occupé de l'entretien de la maison durant ces trois années. Elle n'avait jamais emmené son fils visiter cet endroit magnifique, trop de souvenirs douloureux s'y rattachaient. Aujourd'hui tout était différent.

Une fois dans l'habitacle, Sam lui prit la main et posa la tête contre son épaule. Une semaine de rêve avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Que demander de plus?

* * *

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard. Je suis partie en vacances un long moment et après j'ai un peu perdu mon imagination. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Un merci spécial à ma béta.

PS: Pour la saison 2 de ma série alternative, je ne sais pas quant je vais pouvoir m'y remettre. Encore désolée.


End file.
